


Dudes

by Sarren



Category: BASEketball (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-13
Updated: 2003-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie.  Remer just wants things the way they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudes

Remer stumbled through the door, still buzzed from a drinking session with the guys, hoping that Coop would be home for once so they could hang. He was. Coop was slumped in front of the TV watching a tape of the Denslow V Cup match. The Beers were creaming the opposition. It was their greatest triumph.

Remer’s good mood started to fade as he realised that Coop looked about as miserable as he’d ever seen him.

“Dude. What’s with the long face?”

“Jenna gave me my commitment ring back.”

“Whoa! Not your ‘Ready To Consider Thinking About Dating Her Exclusively’ commitment ring?”

“No.” Coop drained the last dregs of flat beer from the bottle and threw it among the debris of junk food packets and empties already littering the floor. “The ‘Practically About to Get Ready To Talk About Moving In Together’ commitment ring.”

“Oh, dude.” Remer gave a cursory swipe at the rubbish on the couch and sank down beside him.

“I know.”

“How come?”

“Apparently being the girlfriend of a big sports star takes too much time away from her charity work.”

“Dude, that sucks.”

“Plus someone saw us making out and told her.”

“Fuck.”

“I’m totally bummed.” Coop snuggled closer and rested his head on to Remer’s shoulder. Remer placed an awkward arm around his friend’s back and patted him consolingly.

At the game an ecstatic Coop was doing a victory lap, fireworks going off around him, to the cheers of the crowd. Even the usually blasé commentators were caught up in the atmosphere.

/In all my years of commentating I’ve never been this excited…/

/You’re excited? Feel these nipples…/

“Al Michaels and Bob Costas are like, totally doing it, dude.”

“Dude, ya think?”

“Dude, totally.”

And at the game Coop, Remer and Squeak saluted each other in slow motion.

Remer looked down at Coop just as Coop smiled up at him. Remer felt pleased with himself. Coop seemed to be cheering up.

Then Jenna entered the picture and she and Coop kissed passionately.

Coop’s face fell and he groaned dramatically. Remer reached for the remote and hurriedly switched off the tape.

On the TV someone was having open-heart surgery. Gore was splattered everywhere.

This looked promising. Remer leaned down to the floor and snagged two more beers, handing one to Coop. Coop nuzzled his bottle without lifting his head from Remer’s shoulder.

Blood suddenly sprayed the camera and they flinched. “Eww,” they chorused.

“Good show,” Coop mumbled.

Life didn’t get any better, Remer decided. He had his best friend back, all to himself, just as it had always been. Just as it should be.

He could stop wasting his time on bimbos like Yvette Denslow and Victoria Silvstead, Playmate of the Year. There was only one blond that he ever wanted in his arms…and his bed. He wondered if Coop was in the mood for some consolation sex. Maybe he could talk him into it. Coop was usually the first to admit that Remer _did_ have the sweetest ass.

“Dude,” he murmured, in his sexiest voice. Coop looked up at him, catching his meaning, as always, straight away. Coop wet his lips with his tongue, and he lifted his face, his eyes starting to drift closed.

With incredibly sucky timing, the significance of Coop’s earlier announcement sank in.

“Hey, wait up!” Remer sat up straight and held Coop away from him. Disbelieving.

“You were ready to start talking about moving in together?” He was hurt. Crushed, even.

“Yeah. So?”

“You were going to move out? Leave me?”

“No, dude.” Coop hugged him reassuringly. “Of course not. I was going to ask Jenna to move in here. With us.”

“Oh. Okay.” That was all right, then. Well, not all right, exactly. Having to share Coop with someone else for the first time since they’d become best friends at age 10 had been the crappiest part of them becoming famous sports stars. The conviction that he was losing Coop had been the reason that he’d accepted Baxter Cain’s offer in the first place.

All the time he’d been secretly hoping that Coop would do something. Pay attention to him instead of Jenna. But Coop had just seemed to give up on him. And it had hurt. And he just seemed to get himself in deeper and deeper, until he hardly remembered why he’d started the whole thing.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Coop was looking worried, his blue eyes fixed on Remer’s face.

“If it wasn’t for Squeak’s speech…” Remer choked up.

Coop’s hands came up to cradle Remer’s face. “You’re my best friend. That’s never gonna change.”

Remer swiped quickly at his suddenly damp eyes, and tried to look away. Coop wouldn’t let him. “Okay?”

Remer nodded once. “Okay.”

In unison they leant in and kissed, tongues and lips and wet and so good. Coop’s hand groped towards Remer’s ass and Remer shifted to give him better access.

“Dude?”

“Dude!”

Oh _yeah_.


End file.
